User blog:MainLineEngines/Updates as of December 2018
It's that time again. Christmas is near as well as many other Holidays. Anyways, here to give the latest on Adventures on Rails. *First off, I've gotten around to rewriting some of the episodes I'd said I would and most recently that was Molly's Special Job. I'm thinking of revising at least one episode/short each month. *On the subject of rewrites, the next two that I have planned are The Escape Plan and I'm highly considering Thomas and the Avalanche. For the latter, it includes Emily, Connor and Caitlin. I meant to integrate them into the series but for some reason, they haven't featured since so I'm think about changing their roles (in theory, I would've integrated everything from The Engines of Sodor, but that fell through). Either that or I leave them as a one-off appearance though that to me is kinda jarring and strange. If anything, I could integrate Emily and just change Connor and Caitlin. Any suggestions are appreciated, I have ideas, I just need to decide what is the best. *Moving onto The Escape Plan, it will actually feature Donald and Douglas's sister, No. 828 from the Strathspey Railway. Now, I was originally going to feature No. 828 in Visiting Engines but I found a perfect substitution so a revised Espace Plan will be released in January 2019. *Work and Play is due for release in March 2019. It will introduce Jessie and is based on a true story. I still remember the first time I read it and it blew my mind away and then I got thinking if it could work in TTTE. So definitely looking forward to it and Jessie will continue to feature in Adventure on Rails shorts. *As a result of Jessie's introduction, I decided to postpone a rewrite of James and Percy which I've been meaning to rewrite for a while but again Jessie's introduction pushed it back. Molly will also feature since she's been integrated since. I can't say much on what I'm planning since I'm still trying to work some things out but it'll be just as good if not better! *To round off what's coming in 2019, we have Home Sweet Home dealing with the new Tidmouth Sheds seen starting from Gordon the High-Speed Engine in the RWS but featured three years prior in Thomas's Christmas Party. Definitely going to simple, slice-of-life, but then again the best Thomas stories are those and very memorable too. *Looking into the next decade, Best Engines Ever to celebrate the upcoming 75th anniversary, You Lucky Engine dealing with rainbows, luck, sunshine, friendship, karma, etc. and Visiting Engines showcasing a variety of locomotives (won't reveal yet). I do have more ideas but I'm gonna lay off on that since I want to make sure everything I have planned through 2021 goes through as planned and also allow me to focus on rewrites rather than new content. Not to say there won't be more after Visiting Engines but for now that's the agenda. Of course, there'll always be new content. The TTTE community has a wealth of talent from story-writers, voice-actors, animators, modellers, you name it. I've stated my stance on the direction of the show, very grey indeed but no matter what happens, I've made lots of friends and I enjoy writing so we'll stick together to the end! Enjoy this festive time of the year and take care too. --MainLineEngines (talk) 02:40, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts